Unruly
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Updates - Adding Twitter to profile info. Schedule is getting busy with working nights, and trying to start streaming and recording again. Thank you guys for sticking with me. Mulder is out of town, and Scully is left to handle their teenager on her own. Storm is going through puberty and has her moments and Scully has to figure out how to keep her happy while her husband is gone
1. Chapter 1

Quick Update - I'll probably put my Twitter in my profile since I've had issues with FanFic not allowing me to upload. Also I've been working nights along with streaming on Twitch lately. Along with working nights as well, my schedule is getting pretty hectic. Either way though, thanks for sticking with me, for some reason.

Dana Scully was in her early fifties, had long red hair, with blue eyes. The woman pulled into her farmhouse that she owned with her husband, Fox Mulder, in Alexandria, Virginia. The woman had a long day at work. Her husband was out of the state for a couple days on a business trip.

Scully shut off her car and went into her home. As she entered the home, she removed her shoes, and looked around the entryway. Her and Mulder had a fourteen year old daughter together, named Storm.

Storm Katherine Mulder had her father's dark brown hair, and his green eyes. The teen resembled her mother with her facial features and a light dusting of freckles that went across her nose.

After Scully put away her shoes and jacket, she walked into her home, looking around for her child. Storm was fast asleep on the couch, while a program on the history channel played on in the background.

Scully smiled at her teenager. Storm just started her spring break that day. Her and Mulder offered to take Storm on a vacation to wherever she wanted to go, but Storm didn't want to do anything.

The teen mumbled and rolled over so she was facing the couch. Scully gently kissed her child before she went off to make dinner. The teen yawned slightly but didn't wake up.

Thirty minutes later Storm slowly woke up to the smell of her mother's cooking. The teenager sat up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. Storm slowly got off the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your nap?" Scully asked happily. Storm mumbled and wandered over to the fridge. Scully smiled, put Storm's food onto a plate, and set it at the table. The teenager walked back to the table with a can of pop.

"Thanks Mom," Storm said happily as she sat down at the table. Scully smiled and sat down as well. Storm quickly started to eat her food.

"How was school Storm?" Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm shrugged and kept eating. Scully watched her daughter.

"I love you Storm," Scully spoke softly. Storm nodded and took another bite of her food.

"I love you too Mom," Storm mumbled. Scully nodded and ate some of her dinner.

"When is Dad coming home?" Storm asked as she looked up at her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm was deeply attached to her father.

"He'll be home Monday or Tuesday. He's going to call you when he's done with his day," Scully explained to her daughter. Storm nodded and finished eating.

Scully watched her child as Storm put her plate into the sink. Storm stretched, and went back to the TV. The older woman finished eating herself and followed her daughter.

Storm was sitting back on the couch, flipping through TV channels. Scully sat down on the couch next to her daughter. The teenager looked over at her mother, then back at the TV.

Scully smiled and snuggled up to her daughter. Storm laid on her mother as Scully held her close. The older woman kissed on daughter happily.

Storm gave a small smile as she changed the channel to a scary movie. Scully covered her daughter with a blanket and loved on her. Storm mumbled happily.

Half way through the movie, Scully's cell started to ring. Storm looked up at her mother as she looked at her phone. The woman smiled and gave her daughter the phone.

"Dad!" Storm became excited when answered the phone. Scully smiled down at her daughter. Storm talked away happily at the phone. The older woman looked at her daughter and loved oh her.

"Mom, stop," Storm mumbled as she was trying to talk to her father. Scully smiled and laid back on the couch. Storm laid on her mother.

After about twenty minutes, Scully tried to take the phone from her daughter. Storm became upset and sat up. Scully gave her child a look.

"Stormy, it's my turn to talk to your father," Scully said firmly. Storm became upset and slowly gave the phone back to her mother. Scully snuggled and kissed on her daughter.

Storm huffed and quickly got off the couch. Scully tried to calm her daughter down, but her daughter stormed off to her room and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry hun. Storm is having a hard time with you not being here. I love and miss you too Fox," Scully spoke softly. Scully smiled and kept talking to her husband.

Ten minutes later, Scully walked upstairs to give her daughter the phone back. The woman knocked on her daughter's door and opened it. Storm was laying in her bed obviously upset.

"Stormy, your Dad wants to talk to you again," Scully spoke softly as she gave her phone over to her daughter. Storm nodded and took the phone from her mother and started to talk to Mulder.

Storm rolled towards the wall and kept talking to her father. Scully covered the teenager up and kissed on her before she left the room.

When Scully was done filling the dishwasher, she headed back upstairs to her daughter's room. The woman gently knocked on the door and went inside.

Storm was fast asleep with her mother's phone laying right next to her. Scully picked up the phone and looked at it. Mulder was still on the phone.

"Hey hun. Yeah she fell asleep. Yeah I'm good. Okay Mulder. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you too. Bye," Scully spoke happily. The woman kissed on her daughter before she went back to her bedroom.

In the middle of the night, Storm suddenly woke up from a nightmare. The teenager shook and looked around her room. Storm slowly got out of bed, and walked down the hallway to her parents room.

When Storm arrived at the door, the quietly tried the door handle. When it opened, the teen happily went into her parents room and climbed into bed.

Scully was fast asleep facing the edge of the bed. Since Mulder was gone, Scully slept more in the middle of the bed. Storm quickly climbed under the blankets, and fell back asleep.

As Scully awoke the next morning she realized she wasn't alone in the bed. Storm was cuddled up right next to her mother, snoring softly. Scully smiled and loved on her daughter as she slept.

Storm mumbled happily as she got attention. The older woman smiled and kissed her daughter before she got out of bed.

"Mama no," Storm mumbled in her sleep. Scully looked at her daughter before going to use the bathroom. Storm woke up a few moments later. When she realized her mother was gone, she buried herself into the blankets.

Scully returned to the room about ten minutes later. She saw what her daughter had done and smiled. The woman climbed into bed and laid next to her child.

Storm looked up at her mother when she felt the bed move. Scully smiled at her daughter and held her close. The teenager mumbled happily from the attention.

"I love you so much Stormy," Scully said happily. Storm cuddled up to her mother happily. Scully laid in bed, holding and loving on her daughter. The teenager laid there, soaking up the attention.

"Sweetheart, do you want to go out and eat breakfast today?" Scully asked softly. Storm nodded as she played with her mother's necklace. Scully smiled and watched her child.

"Can we go get pancakes Mom?" Storm mumbled. Scully nodded and kissed her daughter. Even though Scully missed Mulder, she was enjoying the one on one time with her daughter.

"Come on sweetheart, you need to shower, then we can go eat," Scully pushed. Storm nodded and slowly got out of the bed. Scully smiled as she watched her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

After the girls arrived home from breakfast, Scully's cell phone started to ring. Storm became excited thinking it was her father. The older woman smiled at her daughter and answered the phone.

"Scully," the woman spoke into the phone. When Storm realized the phone call wasn't her father, she huffed and went upstairs. Scully sighed as her daughter left the room.

"Skinner I can't. I have Storm. No, I can't take her. You know she doesn't have a babysitter since my mother passed away. No I won't leave her with Bill," Scully spoke into the phone.

Fifteen minutes later Scully knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. Storm looked up at her mother, then back at the video game she was playing. Scully gave her daughter a small smile and sat on the bed.

Storm looked at her mother again, trying to figure out why she was there. Scully was paying attention to the computer screen. Storm mumbled and went back to her game.

"Stormy," Scully spoke softly after about five minutes. Storm grumbled and looked over at her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"What do you want?" Storm huffed. Scully ignored her daughter's attitude and looked at her.

"I have to fly out to meet your father, and you're going to come with me Storm," Scully explained. Storm paused her game and looked at her mother.

"Why do I have to go? I'm old enough to stay home alone. I'm not a baby anymore Mom," Storm became upset. Scully sighed and tried to keep calm.

"Your Dad and I are okay with you being home alone for a few hours. Even overnight if it's just one night. This could be for a couple days Storm. I'm going to go pack us a bag. You get yourself ready, okay?" Scully said firmly. Storm grumbled shut off her game. The woman smiled at her daughter and left the room.

That afternoon Scully and Storm were sitting in the airport terminal waiting for their flight. The teen was cuddled up and laying on her mother. Scully was reading a book.

"Mom. Can I get a Sprite?" Storm mumbled as she looked up at her mother. Scully looked down at her daughter and smiled. The woman pulled out her wallet and gave her daughter some cash.

"Here Storm. Go get me a Diet Coke as well okay?" Scully smiled at her teenager. Storm mumbled and looked around. The woman watched her daughter and realized she was nervous.

"You're fine sweetheart. The kiosk is right over there. I can see you from where I'm sitting," Scully said reassuringly. Storm nodded and slowly got up to go over to the kiosk.

Scully smiled at her daughter as she returned to the seats. Storm gave her mother her pop and change, the sat down. The teenager opened her bag of sunflower seeds, and drank her Sprite. Scully looked at her daughter's snack and smiled.

"Mom," Storm looked up at her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"What is it sweetheart?" Scully replied. Storm put a sunflower seed in her mouth and looked at her mother.

"What if my ears hurt after the flight?" Storm mumbled. Scully snuggled on her daughter. Storm chewed on the seed.

"I have your medicine for your ears Storm. You'll be fine," Scully smiled. Storm nodded and went back to eating her snack. The woman kissed her daughter, and watched her.

Ever since Storm was little she had issues with her ears. She would get constant ear infections, or her ears would ache for no reason. Scully smiled as her daughter, laid on her again. The woman went back to reading her book.

Twenty minutes later Scully's and Storm's flight was called for boarding. Scully got her daughter up, and made sure she had all of her stuff. The woman then made sure she had her purse, and led Storm over to the terminal.

"Mom, I'm scared," Storm mumbled unhappily. Scully smiled and grabbed her daughter's hand. Storm quickly tightened the grip on her mother's hand and followed her.

Scully gave the tickets to the flight attendant at the counter and when she got them back, she lead Storm into the plane. Storm got close to her mother and followed her. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"Here Storm. Here are our seats," Scully spoke softly as she removed her daughter's backpack. Storm mumbled and sat next to the window. Scully quickly sat next to her daughter.

Storm was looking out the window. Scully watched her daughter and smiled. Storm was nervous about flying and it showed. The woman reached over and got her daughter's seatbelt on.

"I want my Dad," Storm mumbled as she looked up at her mother. Scully gently kissed her daughter's forehead and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"We will see your Dad soon, okay Stormy?" Scully smiled. Storm nodded and looked back out the window. Scully buckled herself in and watched the safety demonstration.

Thirty minutes later, the plane started to move. Storm looked up at her mother unhappily. Scully got into her purse and gave her daughter a piece of gum.

"Here. I know you don't like gum, but if your ears hurt, you can chew on it. It will help them to feel better, okay Storm?" Scully smiled. Storm nodded and took the gum from her mother. Scully lifted up the arm rest between them and rubbed her daughter's back.

Storm mumbled happily at the attention she was receiving. The older woman smiled at her child. Storm was watching out the window. Scully pulled out her book and started to read.

As the plane started to take off, Storm started to have an anxiety attack. Scully tried to sit close to her daughter and cuddled on her. Storm calmed down and looked up at her mother.

"Storm, you're fine," Scully smiled at her child. Storm nodded and laid on her mother. The woman kissed her daughter as Storm settled down.

After the plane was in the air, Scully unbuckled her daughter and wrapped her arm around her. Storm cuddled up to her mother and laid on her.

"Do you want me to read to you sweetheart?" Scully asked happily. Storm nodded and yawned softly.

"Mom, do you have Moby-Dick?" Storm asked hopefully. Scully smiled at her daughter.

"Of course I do. Do you want to read that with me?" Scully asked proudly. Storm nodded. Scully filled up with pride. Storm loved Moby-Dick as much as her mother did. Scully was happy she was able to pass that tradition down to her daughter.

The woman pulled out the book and started to quietly read from it. Storm mumbled happily and closed her eyes, as her mother read to her. Scully smiled at her child and hoped this flight wasn't too upsetting for her.


End file.
